ai shi teru
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: cierto rubio confiesa sus sentimientos a una castaña y un hyuga siente celos de aquel rubio... Ya se mal summary XP atencion: lemon 3 cap
1. Chapter 1

Holap… bueno este es mi primer one-shot y va a ser Naruten no se pero me encanta esa pareja.

**Disclaimer: **¬¬ ¿Es que alguien cree que a mi me pertenecen Naruto y Tenten?

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablando-

"_Pensando"_

Sin nada más que decir les dejo mi loco fic:

**Ai shi teru**

"_Yo me entraba allí, aun lo recuerdo claramente, así fue como Naruto y yo terminamos siendo novios… mi lindo y juguetón zorrito. Desde que le conocí he estado perdidamente enamorada de el, sus labios, finos y suaves, los que en este preciso instante me besan, su piel, perfecta y morena, a la que en este preciso instante acaricio con ternura… oh… lo amo con todo mi ser siempre lo he pensado… es MI Naruto-kitsune, MI Naruto-koi y MI Naruto-chan n.n"_

Flash back

Una joven castaña, de orbes también castaños, que antes enmarcaba su cabello un par de cebollitas, pero ahora mantenia siempre completamente suelto, claro, ya era hora de dejar esas cosas de niños, ahora era e mejor momento, a sus 20 años, por supuesto. Se encontraba en el bosque cercano a su aldea, Konoha, entrenando sus tecnicas de armas.

-Oh, no va a empezar a llover-Dijo tristemente la muchacha, fijando su vista en el completamente oscuro cielo.

Pero eso no le impidio seguir entrenando, después de unas horas (N/a: Ella calculaba unas 5

horas) Tenten se sintio bastante cansada, aunque programado por ella, su entrenamiento era bastante fuerte, se sento a la sombra de un gran arbol, mirando como terminaba de llover, para que luego comenzara a salir lentamente el sol "_Bueno, estos entrenamientos son bastante duros, pero al menos no los programa Gai-sensei, ni Lee, ya soy una jounin y tengo que cumplir mis responsabilidades ñwñu" _Penso, mirando aun hacia el cielo. Minutos mas tarde, sintio unos pasos apresurados aproximarse al lugar exacto dode se encontraba Tenten. En seguida la castaña se levantó, tomando su posición de lucha, para luego, unos minutos después, percatarse de la persona que se aproximaba.

-Na… Naruto-sama ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-Dijo Tenten, sorprendida, para luego volverse a sentar a la sombra del arbol y fijar una baga vista al cielo

"_¿Naruto-sama? De cuando a acá Tenten-chan me dice Naruto sama?" _–Hola, Tenten, la verdad te he estado buscando-Dijo el rubio, para luego sentarse junto a la castaña.

-¿A… a mi, Naruto-sama? O///O-(N/a:No a mi oiste Tenten ¬¬ o mejor dicho osita panda XD ya que tu nombre signifca eso non) Dijo la castaña, sonrojada y con el corazon latiendole fuertemente. Tanto que la muchacha creia que se le iba a salir.

-Por supuesto Tenten-chan-Dijo el, sorprendido de la forma en la que le habia contestado la muchacha-Yo nesecitaba decirte algo- Naruto miraba fijamente a Tenten que miraba muy entretenida el cielo, era el momento ideal para declararse a la chica de sus sueños, así que se armo de valor y empezó con su declaración-Tenten… yo-Dijo pero los nervios le ganaban- "Por que demonios no le puedo decir lo que siento ¡KUSO! si la tengo delante de mi, sin nadie interrumpiéndonos, es el momento perfecto y lo estoy desperdiciando, pero…. quien me garantiza que Tenten me corresponderá, que tal si me rechaza, que tal si me dice que le gusta… Neji o Sasuke… ¡Eso no podría soportarlo!- en la mente del Uzumaki reinaba la confusión mientras imaginaba una escena en la que Tenten lo rechazaba y le daba la espalda para después caer en un enorme abismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-Pregunto la muchacha castaña sorprendida, fijando su vista en los ojos del rubio, en los que ella siempre veia seguridad y valor, pero en ese momento, estaban llenos de nerviosismo.

-Tenten… yo, yo-Decia, pero no se sentia seguro, no después de los pasados pensamientos (N/a: Como que se le rayo el cd a Naruto)

-Bueno, Naruto-sama no importa, me lo puede decir en otro momento-Dijo la castaña parandose y dirigiendose a la aldea.

-Espera, Tenten yo te quiero decir algo, mas no puedo encontrar las palabras-Dijo el rubio, sonriendo

-Bueno ya que no encuentra las palabras para decirme lo que me vas a decir-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-Yote quiero decir algo, Naruto-sama… AI SHI TERU-

-¿NANI? O.O-

-A-i s-h-i t-e-r-u y te lo puedo decir todas las veces que quieras, por que te amo non-Dijo, mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio

-Tenten…-Dijo el moreno, aun sorprendido

-¡No digas nada! – Lo interrumpió la castaña-¡No quiero que te sientas obligado a…… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto le tapo la boca con sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo – dijo por fin Naruto (N/a: por fin se destrabo) mirando el rostro de Tenten de una manera en que la castaña podia ver todo el amor que sentia el rubio hacia ella.

-Tenten…-Naruto se acercó un poca mas a el…esta, se sonrojo y se pego a la pared todo lo que pudo, Naruto se acercó mas a ella, rozando sus labios…y bajando para dejar su aliento calido en el cuello hacerle estremecer.

-Na…Na…ruto-Tenten jadeo un poco, y en ese momento en que sus labios quedaron entre abiertos, Naruto lo beso…metió su lengua dentro la boca de Tenten y la exploro, estaba calida y húmeda…lo que hizo que el Uzumaki lo disfrutara mas. Minutos después se separaron, por falta de aire.

-Tenten…- Naruto se separo de ella,vio con gusto como se quedaba con una mirada tierna y perdida, además de estar muy roja.

Naruto acosto su cabeza en la piernas flexionadas de la castaña, acariciando los labios de esta, mientras ella acariciaba la mejilla del rubio. La muchacha miro como anochecía lentamente asi que le pidio al rubio que regresaran a la aldea.

-Esta bien, Tenten-

Ambos regresaron a la aldea, tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados y a la primera persona que vieron, en la entrada de Konoha, fue a un celoso Neji, que esperaba a Tenten.

-Por cierto, Tenten, te ves muy linda con el cabello asi-Dijo el rubio, provocando que Neji sse pusiera 10 veces mas celoso.

-non En serio, Naru-kitsune?-

-Si n.n-

Ambos, se dieron un tierno beso de despedida, para que luego cada quien se fuera a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana, Naru-koi n-n-

-Adios, Tenten-chan-

**Fin**

Holap!!!!! ¿Qué tal estuvo mi fic… seh, ya se que corto ¬¬ pero me gustaria ver que opinan ustedes n.n. Asi que… ¿Reviews?

**Nalshay-chan**


	2. El equipo 5

_Holas gente!!!!!!!! Como estais? Bien? Bueno, primero y principal, queria decirle a todas las personas que me dejaron review ¡Los amooooooo! Y gracias por todos ellos. Lo segundo es que gracias a la petición del publico, he decidido publicar un segundo cap (Shiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Mas fino n.n) _

_Segunda vez que lo digo… __**Disclaimer: **__¿En serio alguien cree que Naruto, Tenten y Neji (Bueno, yo diria todos, pero bueno u.u) me pertenecen? Solamente me "pertenecen" los chicos de el equipo de Naruto._

**Cap 2: El equipo 5**

A la mañana del dia siguiente en que Tenten iniciara la relacion con el rubio mas guapo de Konoha, la castaña se encontraba paseando por las calles de esta aldea, caminando tranquilamente y sonriendo a todos y todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, los aldeanos, le miraban extrañados. Normalmente, Tenten siempre se mostraba de mal humor, o por lo menos, seria.

En cierto momento, la castaña comenzo a caminar despreocupadamente, sin fijarse quien o que se encontraba delante de su cuerpo… claro, no era para menos, la tarde anterior, sus labios habian tocado los del chico-kitsune de sus sueños (N/a: Imaginense yo besar a Obito-kun ¬ x¬x o a Neji-kun)

Le saco de sus pensamientos un tropezon con alguien, tan grande fuen el impacto que recibio la muchacha, que esta fue a caer en el suelo.

-Lo… lo siento-Dijo ella, rascandose la nuca, avergonzada y cerrando los ojos, para luego dirigir una calida y tierna sonrisa al o la que habia tropezado con ella

-No, disculpame a mi, Tenten-Dijo una voz conocida por esta, abrio sorprendida los ojos, para encontrarse frente a su mejor amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo, ofreciendole la mano a esta, que la acepto de muy buena gana.

-Siento no haberte saludado anoche, pero estaba pasando por los efectos del "primer amor" con Naru-chan-Dice ella, sacudiendose el pantalón licra que llevaba en esos momentos.

"_Con que 'Naru-chan', maldito niño, robandome a la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" _Penso amargamente Neji, mientras veia a Tenten despidiendose de el, para que luego ella se diera vuelta y se fuera, pensativa.

"Que raro esta Neji hoy" Penso ella.

Luego de un rato, Tenten paso por el centro de entrenamiento del equipo de Naruto… y vio lo que menos se esperaba, un rubio, extremadamente sexy, sin sudadera ni pantalón, sino una camiseta naranja que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y unos shorts negros ligeramente pegados en el culo, muy parecidos al de cierto Uchiha (N/a: Me muero xox xox xox) Se encontraba sentado en un arbol.

Tenten paso de preocuparse por la actitud de Neji, a babearse a la preciosa vista que le proporcionaba cada uno de los dioses y hokages que estaban en el cielo. Naruto se percato de la presencia de un chakra bastante poderoso y miro ahí a su linda noviecita, Tenten.

-Ohayo, Naru-chan-Dijo ella, aproximandose al sexy rubio

-Tenten…-Dijo el simplemente, mirando la linda sonrisa que le proporcionaba Tenten… bueno, eso no, otro detallito en el rostro de su novia, para ser claros.

-¿Qué pasa, Naru-chan?-

-Tienes-Dijo el, sonriendo-sangre saliendo de tu nariz… te llega hasta el labio inferior-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-Dijo ella, para luego pasar su dedo indice delicadamente por su labio inferior, obviamente toco algo humedo y calido, saco un pañuelo de su sudadera que llevaba en esos momentos, para limpiarse la sangre.

-Maldita pervertida, yo creo que te dan clases Kakashi-sensei y ero-senin-Dijo el, con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Baka-Dice ella, para luego darle un suave y amistoso golpe en la cabeza al zorrito-Te quiero ¿Sabias? Mi kitsune lindo

-Por supuesto ¿Y tu sabias que yo te quiero muxio?-Dice el rubio, para luego depositarle un suave beso en los labios a Tenten, luego besa suavemente el cuello de la castaña-Hueles bien… como a fresa-Dijo el kitsune, luego de dejar de besar a la castaña.

-Te quiero, Naru-chan-Dice Tenten, sonrojandose un poco, para luego abrazas al rubio.

-Siento interrumpir en la linda escena, pero hoy tenemos mision, Naruto-sensei-Interrumpe una muchacha de al menos 10 años, tenia el cabello negro, corto hasta los hombros, ojos azules, un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, cinta de Konoha y sandalias negras.

Detras de la chica se encontraban dos chicos, uno mas bajo que el otro, el mas alto tenia el cabello negro y ojos negros, tambien, llevaba una chaqueta gris y un short negro, por su parte el mas bajo tenia el cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una camisa azul zafiro y un pantalón negro.

-Dime, Naru-chan ¿Este es tu equipo?-Pregunto sorprendida la muchacha, al oido del rubio.

-Si, Ten-chan, es el equipo 5-Dice en el oido de esta, para luego dirigirse a su equipo-Preséntense debidamente-

-Bien, yo soy Inuzuka Kirara y lider del este equipo, me gusta entrenar y no me gusta comer cosas sin grasa en exceso, mi sueño es… preparar el mejor ramen del mundo-Al final de lo que dijo, a esta le brillaban los ojos, Tenten se cayo al puro estilo del anime.

-Yo soy Nara Nekomaru-Dice el chico mas alto-me gusta pasarmela con mi problemático primo Shikamaru todo el dia y no me gustan los problematcos animales, ni las plantas, mi sueño es ser como mi primo Shika n.n-

"_Clase de ejemplo que esta tomando este niño"_ Penso simplemente la castaña.

-Yo soy Aburame Kaoru, me gustan los dias libres de misiones y entrenamientos y no me gusta pasarmela con estos dos que ven a mis lados-Señala a Kirara y a Nekomaru-y mi sueño es podes controlar perfectamente la tecnica de mi clan.

-Bien, chicos yo soy Tenten, me gusta hincharme de dulces todo el dia…-

-Estas hablando en MI idioma-Interrumpe Kirara

-Y no me gusta ir a misiones que duren mas de tres dias… mi sueño es ser como Gondaime-sama-

-Bien, Tenten, vamos a una mision en el pais de la niebla, prometo regresar lo mas pronto posible(N/a: Para recortar la cosa de la mision, bueno no pongo detalles sobre eso ¡No se me ocurre nada! Lo vuelvo a decir… ¡SOY MALISIMA ESCRIBIENDO FICS!)

Tres dias despues

-Bien, Tenten-Le decia la hokage-dentro de una semana, te asignaremos a tu nuevo equipo de tres personas… a ti, a Neji y a Lee… por favor ¿Puedes avisarles por mi?

-Por supuesto, Gondaime-sama-Se retiro lentamente _"A ver ¿Dónde estaran ese par de locos? Maldición, sin Naru-chan, la vida ya no es vida ToT"_

Al momento, Tenten vio a Naruto y a su equipo… se aproximo a ellos, pero estos no parecian darse cuento de la presencia de esta, simplemente hablaban entre ellos.

-Maldita mision, de la maldita aldea de Konoha, de la maldita "Gondaime-sama"-Comentaba molesta Kirara

-¿Que Gondaime-sama, ni que Gondaime-sama? Es Tsunade oba-chan ese es el verdadero apodo de esa vieja-Dice le pequeño Nara

"_Ya Naru-chan le esta pegando sus malas costumbres a esos pobres niños… pobres ñ.ñUU" _Penso la castaña, avergonzada al pensar como actuaba su koi.

-Hola, Naru-chan-Dijo la castaña

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten-Dijo el rubio, emocionado, abrazando a la castaña, mientras la daba una pequeña cajita.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Me lo conto Lee, me lo consegui por alla, en el pais de la niebla…por cierto, Tenten tengo un regalo especial para ti, te lo doy esta noche-Dijo Naruto, sonriendo zorrunamente.

**Continuara…**

_Si, ya se, este cap me quedo pesimo… posible lemon para el proximo cap… planeo hacerle al menos 4 caps mas a este fic… sus reviews me inspiraron pero aunque no los merezca (Nalshay pone ojitos de perro abandonado a media carretera, con hambre con frio y lloviendo) UN REVIEW PLEASE ToT_

**Nalshay-chan**


	3. Un regalo especial para ti

_Hola de nuevo, gente como estais? bien? Eso espero non bien… bien aquí traigo el tercer cap de mi loco fic… (Inner: ToT me enorgullezco)_

_Bien, les voy diciendo de una vez que este es un capitulo lemon naruten (Inner: Soy una pervertida ñ.ñUU) y bueno, pues estem… tambien les voy diciendo que este es mi segundo lemon, pero primero chica x chico ñ.ñ_

_Tambien lo digo en este capitulo_ ù.úU **Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni Tenten, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen… solo me "pertenecen" los personajes del equipo del equipo 5.

**Cap 3: Un regalo especial para ti**

"_Bien… a ver ¿Qué me regalo Naru-chan?" _Se preguntaba la muchacha, mientras abria delicadamente la pequeña caja que le habia dado el kitsune. Ella se encontraba cerca del despacho de la Hokage, esperando a Naruto y a su equipo-No… no puede ser, un shuriken de tres puntas-Susurro ella, sorprendida… ella jamas habia pensado que un chico tan tontito como el, le regalaria lo que mas queria en el mundo (N/a: Claro ¬¬ después de mismo Naruto)

-Hola, Tenten-san-Dice una voz femenina, desde atras de la castaña, esta se sobresalto un poco y luego se dio media vuelta, para ver a Hinata frente a ella.

-Hola, Hinata-Saluda ella, con una gotita en la frente _"¿Quién habria pensado que Hinata me hubiera asustado ú.ùU?" _

-¿Has… has vis… visto a Na… Naruto-kun-Pregunto la morena, jugando con los dedos-O a Neji-oniisan?

-Bueno, para serte sincera, a Neji no lo he visto, pero Naru-chan esta en la oficina de la hokage, presentandose… acaba de llegar de una mision del pais de la niebla-Dice ella, guiñandole un ojo a Hinata-Por cierto, hablando del rey de Roma, ahí esta Naru-chan, Hinata-Dice ella, señalando la entrada del edificio de la hokage.

-Naru-chan… ahora si podemos hablar bien n.n-Dice la castaña, aproximandose al rubio, para luego, al lado de este, le tocara suave y sensualmente el labio inferior a Naruto. Este sonrio zorrunamente

-Te quiero, Ten-chan-Dice el, ni dirigiendo una mirada a Hinata, simplemete besando los suabes labios de Tenten.

Hinata se sonrojo y se dedico a decirle algo a Naruto-Na… Naru… to… kun-Dice ella, simplemente ver a Naruto en un mini short y en una camiseta que lo enseñaba todo, se sonrojo completamente

-Hinata ¿Te pasa algo?-Dice el, inocentemente, mientras se posicionaba frente a la morena y acercaba lentamente sus caras.

"_¿Me… me va a besar? No, no, no y no. No me va a besar, no te hagas de ilusiones, Hinata… demo, se esta acercando mucho a mi rostro" _Penso Hinata, completamente neviosa. Veia como poco a poco Naruto se acercaba mas y mas… hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

-No tienes fiebre ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?-

-Nada, Naru-chan, yo no le veo nada a Hinata, yo creo que estas viendo ilusiones… debe ser que estas cansado por la mision…-

-Bueno, debe ser… Adios, Hinata-Dijo el, levantando la mano, para luego irse, junto a Tenten. Ya lejos de Hinata, Naruto se dedico a preguntarle a Tenten-¿Por qué le protegiste?

-Porque ya quiero saber cual es ese regalo tan "especial" que me vas a dar-Dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Bien… vamos a TU apartamento si quieres que te lo de n.n-

-Malo ¬¬ ¿Por qué no vamos al tuyo?-

-porque esta muy desastroso, para darte lo que te voy a dar non-

-Bien ¬¬ vamos n.n-Dijo ella, para luego dirigirse a su apartamento

En la casa de Tenten

Apenas Tenten habia abierto la puerta de su casa, Naruto se habia apoderado de los labios de la castaña, mientras Tenten se aproximaba, junto a Naruto, a su habiatacion para estar mas comodos (N/a: y para seguir con sus… ejem asuntos ¬¬)

Una vez separados de su beso, Naruto le quitaba lentamente la camisa a su… "compañera" mientras esta hacia lo mismo con la del rubio. Luego de haberle quitado completamente la camiseta al rubio, se apodero de uno de sus pezones, haciendo que el otro gimiera un tanto fuerte.

-Oh… Ten… ten… sigue… no pa… ah… res por… favor-Dijo roncamente el rubio, completamente sonrojado.

Tenten succionaba, lamia y daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando, complacida ante tal novio que tenia ella. Luego de jugar un rato con ese pezon, hizo el mismo trato con el otro.

-Jeje, te gusta la competencia ¿Ne, Ten-chan?-Dijo el rubio, ya Tenten habia terminado con sus pezones y sonrio de forma pervertida. Naruto comenzo a quitarle el bra a la muchacha, y luego, comenzo a hacer la mismo con los suaves pezones de Tenten, lo mismo que habia hecho ella con el, pero en vez de una forma rapida-como habia hecho ella-de una forma mas lenta y torturosa.

Luego de succionar, lamer y morder suavemente a la castaña, el rubio se dedico a quitarse sus shorts y cholas ninja, quedando en unos boxer un tanto largo. Tenten tambien se quito las cholas ninja y la parte inferior de su ropa, para luego quitarse, ambos, la unica prenda que les quedaba.

-Bien, Naru-chan, te voy a dar un pequeño regalo n.n-Dice ella, acercando lentamente su rostro hasta llegar a la erección de su rubio y tratarla como era debido. Mientras descendía ya por debajo del ombligo, empezó a sentir el calor que irradiaba el miembro de su kitsune. Así que se decidió a no hacerla esperar más y comenzó a darle besos por toda la longitud, evitando deliberadamente la punta.

-Por... favor, Tenten- pedía entre gemidos un Naruto sonrojado-... hazlo...

-¿Que haga qué, Naruto?- seguía repartiendo besos con una mirada juguetona-. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

-Nnngn... tu lo sabes bien- trataba de articular como buenamente podía-.

-No, no lo sé- tono de inocencia, aunque la mirada no le acompañaba en absoluto-.

-Ugh... no aguanto más- derrotado- por... favor... trágatela... ¡AHHH!- pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior-.

-Si... me lo pides... - hablando entre lamidas y succiones- de esa forma... tendré que hacerte caso...

Siguió así, lamiendo, metiéndosela en la boca, dándole besos, succionando de vez en cuando. Naruto gemía sin control. Para no estampar la cabeza de Sasuke contra su masculinidad, había agarrado las sábanas de la cama, pero eso no le había impedido que por el placer que estaba recibiendo dejara de moverse. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Tenten lo sacó de su boca. Este también había sentido que llegaba el final.

-Tenten ¿por qué paras?- se quejó con un puchero. Con la cara totalmente sonrojada y perlada por el sudor.

-Jeje, creo que ya es suficiente, Naru-chan-Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, ahora me toca a mi, si es asi-Naruto acerco su rostro a la intimidad de la muchacha y comenzo a jugar con su lengua dentro de ella…

"Totalmente placentero" Penso ella, mientras gemia bajito, con los ojos cerrados, y sonrojada, producto del placer que sentia.

Luego de unos minutos, Tenten sintio como la lengua dejaba de estar dentro de ella, para luego sentir el miembro de naruto dentro de ella.

Naruto empezó a entrar en aquel deseado cuerpo. Un latigazo de dolor recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña y gritó de dolor... Pero, a su vez, le gustaba sentir todo aquello...

Rezó por acostumbrarse para empezar el verdadero placer, cosa que ocurrió al poco tiempo, e incitó a Naruto a continuar. Éste empezó a moverse.

-Ah... Tenten... eres... demasiado... estrecha... um...-

-Y eso... ah... ¿te parece... ah... mal?-

-No... al contrario... me encanta... ah..-

Las embestidas se aceleraron. Dejaron de percibir el mundo exterior como tal. Solo hacían caso a sus gemidos, el calor de sus cuerpos, el éxtasis, aquella deliciosa atmósfera en que se amaban... Pero pronto todo terminó. La descarga de placer fue para ambos como una bendición. Acabaron, el rubio en el interior de su amada y Tenten en el abdomen del Uzumaki, clamando su nombre.

-Ai shi teru-Dijeron ambos al unisono en un susurro. Comenzaron a reir, al ver como les habia salido la pequeña oracion, para que luego Tenten le diera un pequeño beso en los labios a Naruto.

**Fin**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Que tal estubo? Espero que bien, y que me dejen reviews n.n

Quiero a todos aquellos que lean y me dejen review y los que leen y no me dejan review… son unos vagos /// … pero igual los quiero n.n

Espero que me dejen review (Inner: Estas repeititiva ya, Nalshay ¬¬) Seh, ya se inner ¬///¬ bueno bye y dejenme reviews jajajajajajajajaja XDDDDDD

**Nalshay-chan**


End file.
